Frisson d'Avril
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: Avril. un frisson. Deux hommes. Slash SS HP présence de lemon yaoi. aucun spoiler tome 6.


**Frisson d'Avril .**

Songfic à partir d'une chanson de Maxime Leforestier du nom de… Je vous le donne en mille : Frisson d'Avril !

Rating : **R OU NC-17**

Couple : Severus Rogue, Harry Potter 

Aucun spoiler du tome 6!

* * *

**C'est donc un SLASH :HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! **

_(ma Pèpette aussi qui se reconnaîtra si tu pouvais cliquer sur la fenêtre pour la fermer. .ooOOo !)_

**Présence aussi de LEMON, YAOI ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir !**

* * *

Merci à Lolie qui m'a dit avoir hâte de lire ce os dont je lui ai parlé !

C'est mon premier slash. .souplait soyez indulgents ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Résumé :_ Avril. un frisson. Deux hommes. Slash SS- HP ; présence de lemon yaoi. aucun spoiler tome 6.**

* * *

**oo00oo**

_**Frisson d'avril :**_

Il est là. Dans mon lit. Ancré au plus profond de moi. Invité dans ce fourreau de chair étroit qu'il emplit encore et encore de sa douceur ou de sa fougue. Un rayon de soleil printanier déchire un voilage pour venir nimber son épaule carrée et mes doigts se tendent vers elle. Subjugués. Cet homme me rend extatique. Il est là, pour moi, à moi. Je gémis et ses mains brunes viennent presser mes fesses ne me rapprochant de lui que pour ne mieux m'en écarter une seconde plus tard. Je râle. Son prénom.

.- Harry…

Il sourit. Mon Démon aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux flamboyants. Il s'enfonce toujours plus loin. Toujours plus fort. En moi.

Pour son plaisir charnel et pour le mien.

Je vibre. Je crie. Harry, mon amant, mon amour vient de frapper ma prostate. J'ai fermé les yeux, ébloui, étourdi de ce délice, ce supplice, de ce coup de buttoir que j'attends qu'il renouvelle à l'infini.

.- Encore…. Harry.. Plus fort…

Il s'exécute. Il aime ça. Me voir soumis. M'entendre le supplier moi qui n'a de cesse depuis des années de le rabattre comme un vulgaire incapable dans mes cours. Il ne m'aime pas encore. Ou alors, il me berne.

Mais dans tous les cas, il aime mon corps. Il aime le corps saillant des hommes, il aime le sexe, et en cela je l'aide.

Il s'exécute donc, bouche ouverte dans un cri fugace qui m'émoustille. Je n'en perds pas une miette cette fois. Alors que son sexe dur, érigé entre mes fesses, me pénètre jusqu'à ce point précis qui dispense des vagues de chaleur torride aux tréfonds de mon âme gelée de damnations.

Harry perle de sueur. Ses yeux Emeraude sont à demi-clos, engourdi de la sensation grisante du désir.

Une langue rose vient à passer sur ses lèvres rougies et gonflées de mes baisers et je râle plus fort. Plus rauque.

Je veux cette langue en moi. Je veux lui faire l'amour. Je veux danser avec elle, comme nos deux bassins valsent dans une symbiose parfaite un charleston orchestré par nos murmures, nos gémissements, les craquements des ressorts de ce vieux lit et nos pulsations cardiaques.

Harry aussi le désire. Il se penche. Il m'embrasse. Ou non. Il fait mieux que ça : il m'embrase.

Mes lèvres viennent happer sa bouche gourmande, pressées et insatiables et ma langue ne prend pas la peine de frôler ses dents qui me mordillent savamment, ni même de bénir son palais.

Ma langue trouve la sienne, la parcoure, la suçote et la fait tanguer, valser, un pas de deux, un pas de trois, un pas de cent… Un pas que nous seuls connaissons et que nous honorons avidement.

Ce n'est pas le manque de souffle qui me fait arrêter. Du souffle pour lui, j'en ai à revendre.

Lui il supplie, de sa voix grave à laquelle je me presse toujours d'obéir.. Mais pas cette fois, malgré sa demande :

.- Embrasse-moi. Severus…Tes lèvres…

Je ne peux tout simplement pas, cette fois.

Déjà, mon corps est hors de contrôle. Il s'évade dans un tourbillon de délice, mes reins se creusent et Harry va et vient.

Et puis aussi, il y a là, sur son torse imberbe, finement ciselé de muscle.. Il y a là un spectateur. Un diamant aqueux qui s'est aventuré sur un de ses tétons dorés.

Je me ballote contre Harry, comme cette goutte de sueur. Elle hésite entre rester sagement sur l'auréole durcie de Harry ou un plongeon vers le grand vide, sur ce drap de soie chiffonné par nos deux corps brûlants. Elle m'intrigue tellement, cette petite perle de lui, que j'en viens à la pécher de ma bouche, et là….. Harry explose.

Harry se cambre. Il se libère, il crie une dernière fois mon prénom, de manière hiératique.. Et Frissonne.

_Un frisson t'effleure en avril  
Sur un drap de soie,  
Un frisson qui tient à un fil  
Entre toi et moi,_

Il n'avait plus jamais eu ce genre de frisson. Et ce n'est vraiment pas pour me déplaire.

Le frisson fait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Son torse se couvre de chair de poule et mes mains fines parcourent sa peau douce et salée et ma bouche la réchauffe de milles baisers alors qu'il s'abat contre moi. Hors d'haleine, vidé.

Moi, je m'érige toujours contre son aine, libérant déjà quelques preuves blanchâtres de ma fin imminente.

Harry frémit de nouveau quand sa tête brune vient se nicher dans mon bas ventre après une escapade périlleuse vers mon nombril. Pourtant, quand ses doigts plongent dans ma toison et quand ils m'enserrent, me caressent, m'enlacent mais aussi quand ses lèvres m'embrassent et que sa bouche me happe, m'enfermant dans un monde chaud et humide où il fait bon être.. Lui et moi brûlons, mais surtout.. Ce frisson.. Il me le communique…

Lui et moi connaissons ma tendance à frémir. Les yeux de Harry rient avec délice. Et de nouveau.

Je frissonne.

_Un frisson qui file :  
Ne l'arrête pas_

.- Tu aimes ? Demande t'il, se libérant de moi et sûr de ma réponse.

Réponse qui ne consiste qu'en un grognement étouffé par l'oreiller dans lequel je mords. Oui.. J'aime. Je l'aime. Lui.

Ma main presse sa nuque. Mes yeux se ferment. Ma bouche geint, mes doigts se crispent sur les draps. Mon bassin se mêle à la cadence imposée par Harry.

.- Continue… hmm. Oui.. Harry.. Harry.. m'entends-je lui dire.

Puis ses dents m'effleurent intentionnellement, une fois de trop.

_Il est passé par ici,  
Il repassera par-là,_

Alors que le vert de ses pupilles m'inonde, je noie sa gorge, et, dans un cri d'extase auquel il fait écho, Harry avale. Ce que je lui offre, ce que je lui dédie.

Là, entre nos deux corps noués, entre nos torses pressés pour un maximum de contact et qui se soulèvent à un rythme effarant pour avaler de grosses goulées d'air, entre nos cheveux humides emmêlés, il y a ce frisson, celui de Harry dont le souvenir me reste .Jamais plus, il n'avait frissonné de cette manière.. Serait ce car enfin., il…

Je crois. J'espère. Lui doit savoir, lui surtout, que ce frisson veut dire tant de choses qui tiennent en un mot. Un mot qu'il n'a jamais dépassé la barrière fruitée de ses lèvres.

_Si… tu l'appelles_

.- Sev, halète t'il.

.- Oui ? chuchotais-je.

Il se perd dans mes yeux opium.

_Et si tu l'oses._

Mes doigts, dans un signe d'encouragement viennent caresser ses mèches. Ose.. Ose. Lui crie mon être. Ose si tu le penses. Il s'humidifie les lèvres.

_Et si tu l'aimes aussi. _

.- Je t 'aime, Severus.

Mon cœur s'éboule. Ciel. Il suffisait d'un frisson. Un seul autre. Pour qu'il me le dise enfin.. Ou pour qu'il le conçoive.

_Un frisson c'est quelque chose,_

_entre nous d'indécis. .._

Un frisson pour qu'enfin… enfin.. Il m'aime… !

Je ne trouve rien à dire de nouveau.

.- Je t'aime . Répétais-je à l'ourlet de son oreille.

Je viens l'enlacer alors qu'il me sourit. Heureux comme jamais. Je le cueille de baisers voltigeurs et il soupire, comblé.

Puis, il me retourne d'un cou de bassin, et s'installe à califourchon sur mon ventre.

Il est beau.

Il rit.

.- Quand je pense qu'il m'a fallu un an pour me rendre compte que ce n'était pas que le sexe qui me retenait à toi… dit il. Quand je pense qu'au début ce n'était qu'une idée de vengeance.. Pour me soulager…

.- Sauf qu'il y a eu cet autre frisson..

.- Oui, avoue t'il en traçant des arabesques de feu sur ma peau blanche.

_Un moment de pause  
A tes gros soucis  
Qui sont passés par ici,_

Je le fais tomber brusquement, et il se recroqueville contre moi, nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Il baille, m'embrasse . Baille de nouveau. Et finit par s'endormir. Moi, je le contemple.

Je me rappelle. Je me retrace l'histoire de ce frisson.

_Ça c'est passé ce printemps là. _

_o0o_

On était en avril. Il y a presque un an à quelques jours près de ça.

Il faisait beau. Et je revenais des bords du lac où j'étais allé cueillir des simples pour mes potions. Je rentrais calmement, sous le soleil éblouissant et le ciel bleu. C'était vraiment une journée idyllique et il faisait chaud. Et pourtant, lorsque je passais sur les bords du lac. J'eus froid.

Et lentement, partant du bas de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque, un frisson, interminable de froideur, me parcourut.

_Frisson d'avril,  
Reviens souvent  
Souffler sur les bourgeons fragiles  
Adolescents,_

Là, près d'un arbre. Il y avait Potter.. Harry.. Comme je l'appelais au plus fort de mes nuits. Celui qui me résistait par chaque regard par chaque parole acerbe. Celui avec lequel je jouais justement à cela. A le voir me repousser.. Simplement car j'en avais besoin. De le voir réagir . Fougueux. Brûlant. J'aurais bien pu arrêter ce petit jeu.. Mais tout aurait été sali, broyé, manqué… Car si Harry Potter ne me haïssait pas.. Je lui serais indifférent. Alors je préférais sa haine. .. oh oui ! La haine plutôt que rien ! Le vert fulgurant de ses yeux dans mon cœur laminé plutôt qu'un vide abyssal et terne.

Bref, il était là, près de l'eau calme qui s'étendait comme un tapis de lapis-lazuli, cette pierre aux propriétés magiques incomparables.

Une petite brise soufflait alors qu'il parlait avec cette drôle de gosse de Serdaigle, avec des radis fluorescents à ses oreilles, la Miss-je-sais-tout et son rouquin de petit ami, et la cadette Weasley. Elles étaient toutes en beautés, les filles, avec des petites jupes d'été qui fleuraient bon les idylles.

_Un vent qui rend les bas résille  
Innocents_

Et moi j'avais froid. En plein soleil. La rouquine à la peau nacrée riait à gorge déployée, l'effleurant sans cesse des ses mains douces. Et il riait lui aussi. D'un rire profond que j'aurai aimé entendre, rien que de sa bouche à mes oreilles. . Et Ginny Weasley lui avait jeté un regard…

_Et le premier regard des filles  
Indécent._

Indécent ! voilà l 'épithète qui collait à cette scène.

Et pourtant je me trompais.

Ça, je ne le sus que deux jours plus tard. En faisant un tour de ronde. Ecoutant les claquements sinistres de mes chaussures sur les dalles centenaires de cette bâtisse rongée de partout.

Oh oui ! Je m'illusionnais ! Je me trompais de beaucoup. Oui certes, Harry Potter fricotait avec la sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais il n'en était pas amoureux !

Il aimait un homme !

Theodore Nott.

Je les vis, tous deux. Enlacés, s'embrasant à pleine bouche, s'encastrant dans un repli du couloir.

Chacun de leurs gestes frisait la luxure. Ils étaient sauvages. Potter surtout, qui s'abandonnait, la tête versée en arrière dans les abîmes du plaisir et dont les doigts s'aventuraient impétueusement sur les fesses dodues de son amant.

Là encore, j'eus froid.

Et je m'étais avancé vers eux. M'étais raclé la gorge. Nott avait eu la grâce de rougir en s'extrayant de Potter. Lui, le morveux de presque 17 ans, que j'appréciais bien trop, m'avait jeté un regard crâne.

Deux retenues leur avaient été adjointes en prime d'un regard terrifiant et de reproches acides et effilés.

.- Rentrez à vos dortoirs avant que vos cris d'animaux en rut ne réveillent ces vielles pierres et vos camarades ! Avais-je ordonné d'une voix doucereuse.

Je les avais laissé en plant, là. J'avais entendu le bruit d'un dernier baiser, le réajustement de leurs vêtements et un rendez-vous. Et puis, Potter, Harry.. Qui lui avait murmuré.. « Je t'aime. »

Mes dents grincaient.

Mais la vérité sinistre m'était apparue bien plus tard encore. En fait, le lendemain seulement. Celui qui se leurrait le plus, ici. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était Potter.

Et je sus, dès que je surpris la conversation de mon filleul et de Theodore que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant toujours estimés. Je sus qu'Harry, à ses yeux, n'était rien. Rien qu'une bourse de dix gallions . Un pari. Nott avait gagné avec son visage méridional et ses yeux nordiques.

Il s'était bien amusé de ce bon coup, en plus de la prime accordée. Et puis, Drago avait enchérit, pariant que le petit Gryffi en perdrait tout envie de succomber à d'autres envies..

J'avais prévu que Potter récurerait les tables. Et il l'avait fait. Le visage effacé. Serrant les dents.

Quand il s'était acquitté de sa punition, une phrase m'avait échappé.

.- Méfiez-vous Potter. Il est facile de se railler d'un cœur innocent.

_Méfie-toi des imbéciles  
Qui ne sauraient pas  
_

Deux jours plus tard, en cours, Nott riait aux éclats près de Drago, et Potter, tête baissé échouait sa potion. Ses yeux étaient rougis, ses lèvres pincées, ses poings égratignés.

Et son cœur, dans tout ça ?

Il devait être meurtri, concassé, émondé, fragile.

Potter s'était attardé bien après les autres malgré mon humeur noire.

.- Snape ? avait il demandé.

.- Professeur Snap, rectifiais-je.

.- Vous saviez ?

Il n'y avait pas besoin de longues phrases. Ses yeux pleuraient. Sa bouche tremblait. Son corps s'affaissait.

.- Oui, Potter. marmonnais-je.

.- Bien… Dans ce cas.. … Hmm. Merci. dit-il et il se précipita vers la porte.

Mais ma parole l'arrêta.

.- Vengez-vous, Potter. Le sexe fait oublier les crimes et les déceptions. Il n'y a que ça. Sexe ou amour.. C'est tout.

Il m'avait fixé. Longuement. J'avais soutenu ses pupilles dilatées par la surprise et le malaise et l'avait prié de sortir cette fois.

Il s'était exécuté. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il était sorti. Avec la Wealsey. S'affichant partout avec elle, main dans la main. Puis avec un autre Gryffondor téméraire mais nigaud comme pas deux qu'il laissait s'asseoir sur ses genoux dans la Grande Salle.

Mais Nott s'en fichait, et lui. Il dépérissait.

Il était alors venu me demander conseil.

.- Trop platonique, lui avais-je dit

_Les mille et un détours_

.- Ah oui ? Comment voulez-vous que je parte à la chasse d'un gars que je vais berner comme lui m'a berné ! C'est immonde, Snape !

.- Je n'en sais rien, Potter ! Débrouillez-vous ! Prouvez un peu que vous avez de la résistance mais fichez le camp de mon bureau à moins que vous ne vouliez vous confronter avec lui durant sa retenue !

Il s'était tu. Avait baissé la tête. Puis m'avait regardé.

.- En retenue ce soir ? Seul ?

Son regard intéressé ne me disait rien qui vaille.

.- Oui, avais-je répondu, méfiant.

Il avait sourit.

.- Pourquoi vous faites ça, Snape ?

.- Si vous ne vous renforcez pas, Potter. Vous ne parviendrez pas à combattre ! Et si vous ne tuez pas le Lord, je serais condamné à baiser sa robe jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ce n'est guère réjouissant comme avenir ! J'ai déjà mal au dos, persiflais-je. Je n'imagine pas dans dix ans.

.- Je vois…

.- Oui, moi aussi ! Notamment que l'heure tourne et que je ne veux pas jouer l'arbitre !

Il s'était assis. Sur une paillasse carrelée.

.- Qu'est ce que vous faites, Potter ? avais-je tonné.

.- Je l'attends. Je vais le surprendre. Je vais lui donner de l'action !

.- Pardon ? Vous voyez une tierce personne ici qui se laisserait abuser par vos beaux yeux et votre petit cul ?

.- Pas besoin, Professeur.

Il avait un petit sourire en coin. Et je me levais rageur. Pas question ! Je me dirigeais à grand pas furibonds vers lui, et le saisit par le col. Un « fous le camp de là » montant de ma poitrine comme un cri de barbare se préparait à jaillir. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit, Potter, passait ses jambes autour de ma taille et m'embrassait à pleine bouche.

_les mille_

_Et un tours de toi_.

Brutal et persuasif. Ses mains agrippées à mon cou, me griffaient, me retenaient, me persuadaient…

Et ce frisson.. Le parcouru.

Mon cri de rage sortit avec une minute de retard et ce fut, Nott, livide, stupéfait et défait, à la porte qui le reçut de plein fouet.

.- FOUS LE CAMP ! braillais-je à Harry en pointant la porte d'un doigt.

Je tenais toujours le col de son pull.

.- Heu.. Oui.. Professeur.. Je re.. Je reviendrais. Pus.. Plus tard, balbutia Nott avant de décamper dans un sprint olympien.

Harry Potter souriait comme un damné. Ses jambes pressaient toujours mes fesses. Je me penchais vers lui, en attrapant ses poignets. Moi, je ne souriais pas. Pas du tout !

.- Qu'avez vous cru faire à cet instant précis Potter ? sifflais-je rageusement entre mes dents.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil, délia ses jambes, et sauta à terre.

.- Une petite victoire. A demain Snape. Je crois que Malfoy vous apprendra m'avoir croisé durant son tour de garde bien après l'heure du couvre feu.

.- JAMAIS ! DEHORS ! vociférais-je. JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE PUTE, POTTER !

Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

.- Mais, je peux être la votre. A demain, dit il.

J'avais tout refusé en bloc et quand il me retrouva le lendemain, je le mis dehors. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. La quatrième fut plus dure. La cinquième inexistante. J'avais envie d'un autre baiser de Harry Potter ! Et il avait besoin de moi .. Il me le dit, suppliant presque.

A quoi bon résister ?

_Le courant docile, _

_N'obéirait pas…_

Mon filleul nous surpris avachi sur un bureau, torses nus, le visage lubrique, les bouches écarlates, ahanant comme des bêtes sauvages.

.- A demain, Professeur. répéta Harry.

Frissonnant d'impatience, j'acquiesçais.

_Même en passant par ici, _

J'acquiesçait durant des semaines entières, puis des mois, alors même que personne ne venait plus nous surprendre. On y avait tous deux pris goût. Pire, même. J'étais tombé amoureux. D'un gryffondor. Du nom de Harry. Je m'étais fait avoir par ses beaux yeux et son petit cul.

Pathétique, non ?

Oui.. Et bien.. Je m'en foutais.

_Même en repassant par là…_

_o0o_

Un frisson encore.

Harry joue patiemment en attendant mon réveil.. Ou plutôt, il fait tout pur que je préfère ses bras à ceux de Morphée.

Ma peau réagit contre la sienne. Sensible à chacun des délicieuses caresses de ses larges paumes légèrement calleuses. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

_Si, tu savais ce que je sais de_

_Tous ces frissons là, _

.- J'aime trop quand tu frissonnes, mumure t'il contre un de mes tétons avant de le prendre en bouche. Je les connais par cœur maintenant…regarde. ..Ou plutôt.. Sent…

Aguicheur, il passe un bout de langue sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de l'attraper. Puis s'en va la promener derrière mon oreille, puis dans son creux, me murmurant des paroles salaces…

Puis un doigt court, puis deux, puis les dix. Je me cambre.

Il réussit. Il maîtrise. Parfaitement.

Je tressaille.

_Avant que tu les possèdes_

_Sur le bout des doigts_

Il maîtrise et en use. A la perfection.

Déjà, nous sommes durs tous deux et ma bouche vient presser sa chair chaude à la douceur de la soie. Je la parcoure sur toute sa longueur, aiguillant les veines saillantes d'une langue espiègle.

Je capte chacun des signes indirects qu'il m'envoie. Dés que mon prénom est scandé avec un accent un rien trop aigu, il entre en moi, dans un cocon mouillé de salive et je le fais durcir encore, toujours plus.

Il couine, il se mord les lèvres. Il aime. Il m'aime.

Ses doigts tracent mon nom sur mon épiderme en feu, là sur mon épaule auquel il accède.

_De A jusqu'à Z_

Je me régale de son goût et de ses gémissements suppliants. Mais, il a encore trop d'attention. Bientôt ses lettres se brouillent.

Mon épaule se déchire, il a planté ses doigts.

Je vais plus vite, l'enfonçant plus loin. Son sexe bute contre mon palais. Il a du mal à respirer.

.- Sev.. sev.. sev.. pantelle t'il.

Je n'arrêterais pas avant qu'il ne soit libéré. Entièrement. Abandonné. Il y est presque.

_Le temps qu'il faudra._

Un râle.

Un frisson.

Mon prénom. Comme une offrande.

Il goûte à son arôme en butinant mes lèvres .

.- Tu es divin, lui dis-je.

.- Non. Toi.

_Je passerai par ici,_

_Je repasserai par-là._

Et il me rejoint.

.- A ton tour ! rit il.

Un sourire taquin éclot sur ses lèvres.

Un frisson .

Un râle.

Et je suis en lui.

Je suis tout à lui.

Je suis tout pour lui….

Je bénis les frissons du monde entier. Je bénis tout les mois d'Avril à venir. Et je le bénis lui, Harry. Dans lequel je suis ancré. Je le bénis avant de perdre tout mes moyens et de me laisser engloutir dans notre amour.

_Fin…_

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?

J'aimerais bien savoir.. siouplait ! bises !

A bientôt !

bidibou


End file.
